Oswald (TV series)
Oswald is an American children's animated television series that first aired in the United States on August 20, 2001. The show was created by Dan Yaccarino and produced by HIT Entertainment. Summary A blue octopus named Oswald resides in Big City, where nearly everyone is an anthropomorphic object or creature, and many of the buildings and vehicles are shaped like everyday objects. Characters Main characters *'Oswald' (voiced by Fred Savage) - The protagonist of the series, a blue octopus who lives in an apartment complex with his pet Weenie. He is gentle, polite, and kindhearted; Oswald will do anything to help his friends. His favorite hobby is playing the piano. *'Weenie '(voiced by Debi Derryberry) - The show's deuteragonist, Weenie is Oswald's pet, a "wiener-dog." Weenie bears a strong resemblance to a hot dog and only communicates in "bark-speak." Weenie accompanies Oswald everywhere he goes. *'Henry' (voiced by David Lander) - The series' tritagonist, Henry is Oswald's neighbor and closest friend. He is a persnickety penguin and a creature of habit, often shunning the idea of trying different things. He does his best to maintain a rigid schedule, which includes taking care of his extensive spoon collection, ending every evening watching his favorite TV show Penguin Patrol, and doing the Penguin Polka before bedtime. *'Daisy' (voiced by Crystal Scales) - Daisy is a free-spirited, energetic flower who participates in sports and other activities. She is a close friend of both Oswald and Henry; the three of them often go on sojourns together. Daisy loves sunflower sundaes, riding her unicycle and her large leaf collection. Recurring characters *'Madame Butterfly' (voiced by Laraine Newman) - Madame Butterfly is the mother of Catrina and the owner of the local diner, a favorite lunch stop for Oswald and his friends. *'Catrina' (voiced by Debi Derryberry) - A baby caterpillar who is just learning how to speak. She is the only child of Madame Butterfly. Like other babies, Catrina is highly curious about everything around her, but is always surrounded by others to keep her curiosity in check. *'Johnny Snowman' (voiced by Mel Winkler) - Johnny is a laid-back snowman who operates an ice cream shop. Johnny wears a black hat, sports a carrot nose, and has a deep baritone voice. *'Egbert' and Leo (voiced by Daran Norris and Grant Albrecht) - Two identical twin eggs, named Egbert and Leo. Leo always responds in conversations with an enthusiastic "Yes, yes!" while Egbert refers to nearly everyone as "old boy." Episodes For a complete list of episodes, go to List of episodes. The series first aired on August 20, 2001 and ended on September 19, 2003. 26 episodes (56 individual segments) had been produced at the time of the series' cancellation. Airing Oswald first aired in the United States on Nickelodeon on August 20, 2001. It aired on the Nick Jr. on CBS programming block from September 22, 2001 until September 7, 2002. The series has not been aired regularly in reruns on Nickelodeon or Nick Jr. since late 2012. In India, a Hindi-dubbed version airs regularly on Zee TV. Category:General